Soundwaves Mouse
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: As Soundwave prepares to go on another mission, his human friend is worried he'll do something terrible.


Soundwaves Mouse

The room was dark, the soft humming of the ships engines was all that could be heard. A tiny makeshift bed lay between two large metal containers a small table and laptop near by.

A dark haired young woman turned in her bed not hearing the sliding of large metal doors as they opened. She turned and lay on her back a moment. The air shifted and large shadow hung over her.

Suddenly a large metal digit extended downward and touched her hair a moment. The young woman only breathed softly then felt something near her. Her eyes fluttered open and she would have jumped in fear but seeing the shining repaired mask of her titan friend she smiled before sitting up.

"You returned." The giant decepticon nodded his head at her. She smiled, happy that her friend was safe. She stood up and stretched then climbed up on some boxes to get a better look at her friend. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled at the shining glass of his mask. "You must feel a whole lot better now that your mask is repaired."

Soundwave nodded at her then pointed a long figure at her. "Me? I'm ok. As long as you always come back."

Soundwave set a large hand in front of her then with his other hand gestured to the door.

"Oh, ok. I'll go with you." She lifted her skirt a bit and stepped upon the waiting hand then climbed up to his shoulder.

Soundwave walked through the halls of the mighty war ship and the young woman was a bit surprised. It didn't seem like they were heading towards the cargo bay to look at the stars again. Where was he taking her?

The young woman sat up in her makeshift bed, breathing quickly. Her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around and realized it was dark. She ran a hand through her dark hair then got up. She knew it had been a long time since Soundwave spoken to her or visited her. What was happening. She knew the mighty ship had been under attack recently, she felt the floor shake and things around her fell. And recently her giant metal friend had not come to see her or spend time with her. It was like he was keeping secrets again. Even so, she had to admit she missed him dearly.

She stood up and stretched then tidied her hair and smoothed out her dress. She had to see her friend. Find out what was happening. The Giant doors slid open and a giant purple vehicon walked in the room. The young woman had not had anyone come in this room in a long while. It was a small storage area that wasn't used very often and was the perfect hiding space for her. She hid behind some boxes. She knew they couldn't see her.

"Hey, Carl." She heard a voice say. The purple vehicon turned with a box in his hands.

"Did you hear what happened to Steve? Poor guy."

The young woman saw the two purple vehicons standing there one shaking his head.

"Yeah. Megatron tossed him off the ship. Poor guy wasn't even a flyer."

"You know what that means? We best be on our guard and do our best around here or we could be next." She saw one say to the other.

The young woman shut her eyes a moment. She felt bad for that vehicon they spoke of though she didn't know him. She always prayed Soundwave came back safely from any mission he went on.

She felt an ache in her chest. She had to find out where was her friend and what he was doing. She jumped aside just avoiding a giant purple metal foot. She saw the vehicons leave the room and she ran out behind them and sprinted down the hall.

The lights of the halls were dim as she saw many metal beings walking about. She put her back to the wall a moment seeing a large purple vehicon walked past her, then took off quickly avoiding several pairs of large metal feet. She turned a corner and tried her best to hold back a scream as a large insecticon stepped right over her. She stood right under the large metel insect, it's metal layers and clawed feet clearly in view. The insect stood there, not moving a moment. She held her breath as if face to face with a lion. She saw it look about, as looking for something. It lowered it's head to the floor a moment, it's long fangs moving.

Did it see her? Could it have picked up her scent or something. She slid to the floor quietly and sat there still as possible. The metal insect chattered a moment then continued on it's way down the hall away from her. The young woman breathed out a large breath of relief. It came to her that her existence on board was not as hidden as she thought. She had to be more careful. She ran a hand through her hair then got up and quickly continued on her way.

She passed a large window and smiled at the shining sunset. She smiled, but felt a pang of sadness in her. Her friend always did work for his leader. Did he ever have time to enjoy something as simple as a sunset. She shook her head. She didn't have time to gaze at sunsets, she had to find him.

After many yards of large halls and a few turned corners, she passed a few doors. There was a large archway and she heard a male voice speaking.

"Ah, the perfect bargaining chips. Those human pets the Autobots keep. Excellent Soundwave. How fortunate you located them. The perfect thing to tip the scales in our favor. The keys to Cybertrons revival will be ours."

The young woman knew that voice. She saw the tall silver bot with the blue and red stripes on his head. The one Soundwave told her was called Starscream. Humans? What humans was he talking about. Were they planning on hurting humans. Soundwave wouldn't do that. He couldn't.

"Actually lord Megatron-" She heard him say. "Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments. And I believe we may have a more effective solution."

The young woman stood there a moment, her back to the wall, breathing quickly. What was happening. Were they really planning on hurting humans. But Soundwave couldn't be a part of that. He was kind to her and always gentle. Why would he try to hurt someone.

"He would not do that. I know he wouldn't." She peered in on them. Starscream looked too happy at their recent conversation. She ducked as she saw Starscream come to the door and leave the room. She looked in at her Soundwave. She knew he was of a different race of beings. Their believes were different. Their lives were different. But one thing had to be the same. Their sense of right and wrong. She knew Soundwave did things that were not so great because of his leader. But he couldn't hurt humans, she was human.

Soundwave stood there a moment. She saw him standing there. It wasn't possible. She ran in and stared at his shining glass mask. He saw her looking down at her tiny form.

"Is it true? Why would you do this? How could you do this. How could you help them."

The giant bot just stood there silently. There was no way he could explain it to her. He took a step to leave the room but she ran in front of him again staring up at him. Her arms wide. As she stared at him, his head tilted she saw through the glass his beautiful eyes, that she could tell were filled with untold emotion.

At first she though he had no emotion at all, but after all they shared, time spent together, she knew that was the complete opposite. Such for the reason he wore the mask. Not just for practical use, a computer, and analyzer, voice recorder etc. but the must simplest reason of all. Soundwave could never admit to his people he was hidden with his emotions, so all see him as the perfect spy, and that was the way he preferred it. Many respected him because of it. She knew he was an excellent fighter, she knew that when she saw him fight the spider bot for ships command. She knew he was a fighter, but she also knew under all the metal and the mask, he had a heart.

"Please. I may not know anything about what's happening. But I do know it's wrong to hurt people. And I know I know deep down you wouldn't that. He would-" She pointed at the door through which Starscream had existed. "But you're different, I know you are."

Soundwave leaned down and picked her up with one long finger and she scrambled to his shoulder plating. "Please." She told him as he walked through the halls. She tapped his shoulder plating. "I know you hear me. You understand. You have to stop them. Whatever your leader wants, there has to be another way."

"The way you want, is not possible." She breathed out not quite surprised. It had been a long time he spoke to her aloud.

"Anything is possible." She climbed closer to his head and placed a hand on his mask. She stared hard seeing through the tinted glass. She saw his eyes. "I believe in you. And I know anything is possible."

Now they were by the airlift port.

"Soundwave! Let's go, our victory is at hand." They heard Starscream call.

She put a hand to his mask again, where his mouth would have been. "I know you won't hurt those humans. I'm human. Would you hurt me?" The look she gave him sent a twinge of pain through his spark. It was true. He would never hurt her. He couldn't understand why. Why he did things differently for this tiny creature he dared call his friend. He slowly nodded his head. He agreed not to hurt the humans what ever happens. He set her down. The titan left her, and she knew a drastic change was coming.

The sad question was: With the change that was coming, would their friendship survive? Would the world.

The End


End file.
